The Inconveniencing
|international = |previous = The Hand That Rocks the Mabel |next = Dipper vs. Manliness }} "The Inconveniencing" is the 5th episode of the first season of Gravity Falls. It premiered on July 13, 2012. Official overview When Dipper tries to impress Wendy by acting older than he really is, he's invited to join a group of teenagers on an outing, that leads to an old abandoned convenience store that may be haunted. Mabel tags along for the ride but gets sidetracked when she sees a discontinued line of flavored candies that sends her on an individual, unexpected adventure. Synopsis Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos are hanging out at the Mystery Shack, when Stan enters and calls Soos and Wendy. Stan tells them he is going out and tells them to clean the bathrooms. Soos says that he will, while Wendy refuses. When he leaves, Wendy leads Dipper and Mabel up to the roof, where Wendy reveals she has designed a place to relax during work. Wendy then throws a pine cone at a target on a totem pole and gets a bulls-eye. Dipper and Mabel try. They do not have the arm Wendy has, and consequently fall short. Dipper hits a van, setting off a car alarm, and Wendy holds up her hand to give him a high five (on the grounds that hitting the car was "bonus points"). Dipper hesitates, seeing Wendy with her hair in the wind, realizing her beauty, before coming to his senses and returning the high five. Her friends then come by, and Wendy asks them to not tell Stan about her spot, to which Dipper and Mabel agree, Dipper pantomiming zipping his lips shut. She then slides down some trees to meet up with her pals. Dipper yells a goodbye to Wendy and nervously laughs, and this leads Mabel to realize Dipper has a big crush on Wendy. Dipper denies this and tells her that "it's not like he lays awake at night thinking about her", and it cuts to a scene during the night where Dipper is lying awake thinking about her. Later, Mabel and Wendy have a "random dance party for no reason," while Dipper watches awkwardly. Wendy asks Dipper to come and dance, and Dipper says that he doesn't really dance, but Mabel begins talking about a time when his mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do the "Lamby Lamby Dance." Dipper gets embarrassed, but Wendy interrupts and says that she has to go hang out with her friends. To seem old enough to come, Dipper lies about his and Mabel's age, saying they're 13, technically teens, even though Dipper and Mabel are only 12 years old. Mabel becomes confused, and Dipper tells her that they get to hang out with the cool kids and "Wendy". Mabel realizes Dipper's feelings for Wendy, and Dipper distracts her by flopping her hair over her head. Outside, some of Wendy's friends goof off while waiting for Wendy. When Wendy comes, she introduces Dipper and Mabel, then introduces her friends the twins (Robbie, Thompson, Tambry, Lee, and Nate) Robbie reveals that he was the one who spray painted the water tower, Dipper states that he recognized it, calling it a "giant muffin" when Robbie intended it to be an explosion. Lee and Nate agree and this insults Robbie, who then turns to glare at Dipper. (Dipper's rivalry with Robbie begins here.) Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan is watching television when he realizes that he is watching the Black and White Period Piece Old Lady Boring Movie Channel. Too lazy to get up and look for the remote, or get up, period, he calls for Dipper and Mabel, who had just departed. An old-time movie called The Duchess Approves begins, and Stan calls again for Dipper and Mabel, in vain. Meanwhile, the group is in Thompson's car, a gratified blue minivan, going to Dusk 2 Dawn, an old and shut down convenience store. Mabel and Dipper are in the back seat, and Mabel notices a note someone else wrote, which says "You stink!" Mabel then crosses it out and writes "You look nice today!" using a red marker borrowed from Dipper, saying it will blow someone's mind. They then arrive at the Dusk 2 Dawn. Dipper is quizzical as to why it was shut down, to which Nate replies it was murder. Lee tells him that a couple died in there and that it has been haunted ever since. Everyone jumps over the fence with the exception of Dipper, who is having trouble climbing over the top. (Lee climbs back up and pushes him over in the end.) Robbie tries to open the door to the convenience store to no avail, as the store is locked. Dipper asks if he can take a crack at it, to which Robbie is skeptical, saying that if he could not, Dipper definitely could not either. Wendy tells Robbie to not be so hard on Dipper, saying he was just a little kid. Dipper is hurt by this, and begins crawling up a garbage crate to the top of the roof of the Dusk 2 Dawn. He crawls into an air vent on top and disappears. Robbie then says, "Who's to bet he won't make it?" Dipper emerges from the front door and lets the group in. Nate gives him a new name "Dr. Fun Times". While they chat in the store, a sign hanging on the front door that states "Yes, We're Open," is flipped to the reverse side, as if by an invisible hand, to the back, which states,"Get lost, We're Closed." Wendy flips some switches, turning on lights, a vending machine, and a TV. Dipper asks what they should do next and Wendy replies "Anything we want!" Mabel finds Smile Dip (which was banned in America). Mabel excitedly dumps the entire pack in her mouth, which later leads to hallucinations. Later, Wendy and Dipper have popsicles, while she explains to him how "legendary" the night is for them due to everybody bonding, and comments on how Dipper's surprisingly mature for his age. The guys ask Dipper to get more ice to put in Thompson's pants, so Dipper runs to the cooler to get more ice. When he opens the door to the cooler he sees a cooler monster hiding in it. Freaked out, he shuts the door quickly. He opens it again and the monster mysteriously disappears. Everyone (except Mabel) come to him and Lee says he heard a lady screaming over there. Lee asks if he was freaking out and Dipper manages to draw their attention to the Dancy Pants Revolution game. Thompson plays the game and Wendy states that he's terrible at it. Still freaked out, Dipper sees everyone's skeletons through their reflection in the door. Dipper wipes his eyes and sees that they are all normal. Dipper calls Stan, though he doesn't pick up because he is still watching the movie (and is seen to be enjoying it). Mabel continues to have even more crazier hallucinations. When Dipper asks how many bags of Smile Dip she ate, she replies she had "bleven-teen." Later, the gang finds a crime scene of the dead bodies, with silhouettes. Nate was going to lie down in it, but before Nate could even step on it, Dipper stops him. The others say he's acting like a buzz kill. Tambry calls him a nine-year old and Dipper gets mad and lays down on one of the dead bodies' silhouette. This apparently causes every electronic device to shut down and the chalk lines to highlight themselves. Tambry's body then disassembles and disappears, and reassembles inside the security monitor, and screams, which freaks everyone out. Robbie then yells at everyone to make a run for it. Thompson tells them to wait up, because he almost has the high score on Dancy Pants Revolution. He then disassembles and then reassembles into Dancy Pants, which begins pounding onto and sticking the game arrows onto Thompson. Robbie says to forget him and get out of there. The doors then close and lock themselves. Dipper says that whatever is doing this has to have a reason. Lee is completely annoyed by this idea, and then starts floating, then gets disassembled. He reassembles on a cereal box cover, and the bird on the box says, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" Mabel floats up from behind a counter and welcomes the remainders of the group to their graves. Dipper realizes the Ghosts are possessing her. He asks the ghosts if they can leave. The ghost says they can leave, but they gotta try some of the hot dogs because he says they are delicious. Nate and Robbie look at each other and scream and make a run for it. The ghost then says he is kidding about the dogs. Nate yells at him to let them go. The ghost doesn't like his tone and disassembles Nate and reassembles him into a hot dog. He then makes everything in the room float to the ceiling. Dipper and Wendy duck and hide in a cabinet and wonder why the ghosts are haunting them. Dipper said that maybe the ghosts were getting revenge on them but Wendy says all they were doing were normal teenage things. Dipper realizes something and goes out of the cabinet and yells at the ghost that he is actually 12, technically not a teen. The ghosts then reveal themselves to be a kind old dead couple: Ma and Pa. They tell them that when they were alive, teenagers were an annoyance to their store, with their boom boxes and "disrespectful" short pants. So they banned teenagers from the store. But the teenagers got revenge with the latest music genre, rap. The lyrics and music were so hurtful and crazy, it struck the couple down with double heart attacks, which is why they hate teenagers. Dipper asks if there is anything he can do to free his friends, and the first ghost named Pa asks if Dipper knows any funny dances. Dipper says he knows one dance, the Lamby Lamby Dance, but trying to avoid doing it, says he can't do the dance without a lamb costume. Pa snaps his fingers and a lamb costume appears on him. Dipper reluctantly performs the silly dance. Pa pleased by the dance then frees him and his friends. Afterwards, the gang asks what happened, and Wendy was about to tell them about Dipper's embarrassing dance, but instead tells them a lie about Dipper beating up the ghosts with a baseball bat, to save Dipper's reputation. Outside at the van, Wendy tells Dipper she is probably scarred for life, and that she is gonna stare at a wall for a few hours and rethink everything. She says the next time they hang out they should stay at the Mystery Shack, which Dipper completely agrees with. They drive away and the lights at the Dusk 2 Dawn go out. In the van, a very sick Mabel stares at the 'You look nice today!' and says, "What kind of sick joke is this?" During the end credits, it shows Stan watching TV again. He gets mad at the classic film and throws the TV out a window. Stan then sees the twins staring at him and he blames it on the remote being missing. Credits *'Written by:' **Michael Rianda **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Aaron Springer **Joe Pitt *'Storyboards by:' **Tyler Chen **Mark Garcia *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **Ken Jenkins as Pa **T.J. Miller as Robbie **Michael Rianda as Lee and Thompson **April Winchell as Ma *'Additional Voices:' **Jessica DiCicco **Alex Hirsch as Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire **Scott Menville as Nate **T.J. Miller **Kevin Michael Richardson as Possessed Mabel **April Winchell as Duchess **Mikey Kelley as Dancy Pants Revolution announcer *'Casting by:' **Sara Goldberg Production notes Series continuity *Wendy uses the zip-lips-and-throw-away-the-key gesture, indicating her sharing a secret with Dipper, which becomes a key plot device in "Into the Bunker." Songs featured *Homework's Wack *Lamby Lamby Dance Trivia *'Viewership: '''This episode was watched by 3.552 million viewers on its premiere night. *The order in which Wendy's friends were captured: Tambry, Lee, Thompson, and Nate. They were trapped in a security monitor, Dancy Pants Revolution, on a cereal box and as a hot dog, respectively. **Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Robbie were never trapped. *On the back of the cereal box Lee gets trapped in, a maze with the headline "Can you escape?" and an exit spot labeled "Freedom" can be seen. It is impossible to reach "Freedom" from the starting point. **Additionally, the numbers 2-7-2-4-5-4 can be clearly made out in the maze. *Mabel's hallucination dolphin Aoshima is named after ''Gravity Falls director John Aoshima. *The "You stink!" in the car was originally going to be "You suck!" but wouldn't make it past Disney's Broadcast Standards. *Wendy and Soos switch character roles in this episode. Wendy gets a major role, while Soos has a minor role. This is Wendy's first major appearance. Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" referring to what Mabel said while hallucinating. pt-br:O Inconveniente ru:Принесённые призраками Category:Season 1 episodes